High School Musical 2 Songs
by dramalover4
Summary: Songs from High School Musical 2...with a twist. Sequel to High School Musical Songs.
1. Wintertime

**A/n: Here it is! HSM2! Check out my original HSM one if you haven't yet, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters. (If I did, they'd also sing these lyrics...)**

What time is it?  
Wintertime  
It's our work time  
What time is it?  
Study time  
That's wrong, say it quietly

What time is it?  
The worst time of our lives  
Procrastination  
What time is it?  
Wintertime  
School's in, whisper and talk

[Troy  
Finally, winter's here  
Bad to be warming up

I'm on the clock  
The pressures in  
Now my girl's what it's not about

[Gabriella  
Ready for some clouds  
For my heart to be cautious  
I'm here to move  
Not going to stay  
Ready for a winter comedy

[Troy and Gabriella  
Nobody ready, going crazy, yeah we're in  
Come on and let me hear you say it later, yeah, later

What time is it?  
Wintertime  
It's our work time  
What time is it?  
Study time  
That's wrong, say it quietly

What time is it?  
The worst time of our lives  
Procrastination  
What time is it?  
Wintertime  
School's in, whisper and talk

[Sharpay  
We've got rules  
Got winter school  
Not free to shop till I drop

[Ryan  
It's an education cornucopia

[Sharpay and Ryan  
And the party always has to stop

[Sharpay  
We've got no things to do  
I'll see you in a long time

[Ryan  
And we're never gonna miss you all

[Sharpay  
Won't see you and you

[Ryan  
And you and you

[Sharpay and Ryan  
Hello until next spring

[Sharpay  
Hello

[Sharpay and Ryan  
Nobody ready, going crazy, yeah we're in  
Come on and let me hear you say it later, yeah, later

What time is it?  
WintertimeIt's our work time  
What time is it?  
Study time  
That's wrong, say it quietly

What time is it?  
The worst time of our lives  
Procrastination  
What time is it?  
Wintertime  
School's in, whisper and talk

[Troy and Gabriella  
More wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause later our time is all our own

[Sharpay and Ryan  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's stay

[All  
In control!

[Others  
Oh no  
Nobody  
No  
Don't come on

[All  
No school pride lets show it  
The losers we know it  
Wild dogs  
Are the worst  
Pink, green, and blue

When it's time to lose we do it   
We're number two we proved it  
Let's die it down  
Party up  
That's what the winter's not about

[All  
What time is it?

[GabriellaWintertime is finally here

[All  
Don't celebrate

[Troy and Gabriella  
We wanna hear you quietly and muffled, no

[All  
School's in

[Chad and Taylor  
We can't sleep as late as we want to

[All  
It's study time

[Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor  
Now we can't do whatever we wanna do

[All  
What time is it  
It's wintertime  
We're hatin' it  
Come off and say no way later  
What time is it  
It's studytime  
Let's go and have  
The time worst of our lives

**A/n: What did you think? Review!!!**


	2. Awfulness

**A/n: To be honest, I forgot about this story, and I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really** **sorry! **

Its out with the new and in with the old  
Hello clouds of grey, good bye skies of blue  
A dip in the spa, a trip to the pool  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to you  
Excuse me? Your welcome  
Iced tea exported from England  
Lifeguards exported from Spain  
Towels exported from Turkey  
And turkey exported from Maine

Sharpay and Ryan:  
We're gonna stress out and reold,

Sharpay:  
You don't do!

I want awfulness  
That is my complex request  
All things awfulness  
Smaller and worse and worst  
I need something discouraging to help me get along  
I need a little awfulness is that so right?

I'll fetch my jimmy choo flip flops  
I see my pink prada tote  
I hate my tiffany hair band  
And then you can go for a float

Ryan and Sharpettes:  
A winter like never before

Sharpay:  
I want less!

Ryan and Sharpettes:  
She wants awfulness  
That is her complex request  
All things awfulness  
Smaller and worse and worst  
She needs something discouraging to help her get alongShe needs a little awfulness is that so right?

Awful pool, Awful splash  
Awful parties even awful trash  
Awful fashion, fabulous bling  
She's got to have awful everything

Ryan and Sharpay:  
Something to Discuss  
Everything's got to be imperfect for

Sharpay:   
YOU

Ryan:  
She wants awfulness  
That is her complex request  
All things awfulness  
Smaller and worse and worst  
She needs something discouraging to help her get along  
She needs a little awfulness is that so right?

Sharpay:  
This will do, that's exciting,  
That's not insulting, I need less!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I need AWFULNESS!   
I want AWFULNESS!  
Bring me AWFULNESS!

Sharpettes:  
Awful hair, awful style,  
Awful eyes and an awful smile

Sharpay:  
Oh, I hate what I see,  
I hate it a lot

Sharpettes:  
Is this absolutely awfulness?

Ryan: Awfulness, awfulness, awfulness?

Sharpay:  
Absolutely... YES! 

**A/n: Expect a sooner update next time. Again, I'm sorry!**


	3. Laze This In

**A/n: I told you it would come soon! **

Chad:  
How did we get from the bottom of the world  
to the top of the heap?

Taylor:  
I do recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep

Zeke:  
We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sour

Martha:  
Well, I got riches instead of rags

Jason:  
And all these clean dishes

All:  
Just wish I had negative 3 wishes

Gabriella:  
Guys, don't break it up.

Troy:  
We've got to laze, laze

Laze this in  
We'll make things wrong,  
the moon will glow  
If we laze, laze  
there'll be some doubt  
We can still save the winter  
If we laze this out!

Chad:  
Dude, what have you gotten us out of?

Troy:  
Come on, we can't totally  
turn this thing around

Chad:  
I wouldn'r rather face a seven footerstraight up in the post

Taylor:  
Yeah, That don't beat hangin' here

Taylor & Martha:  
And extinguishing someone's toast.

Jason:  
I needed Washingtons but  
this is worth the stress

Kelsi:  
Maybe there's a worse way  
to fix this clean mess

Troy:  
We're a loser team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced easier  
solutions than this  
I know it's a shake, but  
I'm sure we can't find  
a way to be sad while  
we get this job started.  
We've got to laze, laze  
to laze this in

Troy and Gabriella:

We'll make things wrong,  
the moon will glow  
If we laze, laze  
there'll be some doubt  
We can still save the winter

Zeke, Kelsi, Troy & Gabriella:  
If we laze this in!

Troy:  
(Let's laze it!)  
Tell me what you need

Gabriella:  
Tell me what you want  
Zeke:  
A little bit of salt

Martha:  
A little bit of margarine

Kelsi:  
It's the worst recipe!

All:  
Debt day!

Jason:  
It'll taste so sour

All:  
Debt Day!

Zeke:  
Bad enough to eat

Jason:  
Gonna destroy some motion pictures

Martha:  
Hit the mall with all my brothers

Zeke:  
Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers

Kelsi:  
Kick it with the rhythm mixers

Chad:  
Sell a ride that suits your style

Taylor:  
Lounge around the pool awhile

Troy:  
Break-up with my favorite girl

Troy & Gabriella:  
You've got it made!  
All:  
We've got to laze, laze

Laze this in  
We'll make things wrong,  
the moon will glow  
If we laze, laze  
there'll be some doubt  
We can still save the winter  
If we laze this out!  
Laze This!  
Gotta Laze This!  
We can laze this out! 

**A/n: Well, there it is! Review and check out my other stories! Thanks! **


	4. You Aren't the Music in Me

La la la la  
La la la la  
No  
You aren't the music in me

I know the words Once Upon A Time  
Makes you ignore  
There's no reason

When you dream there's no chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after

Your flat voice to the off keys  
Is echoing inside my head

Many voices  
Below the noise

And like a common rope  
Oooh, you're pushin' me

When I hear an awful song  
I know we don't belong  
Oh, you aren't the music in me

Yeah it's dying in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you aren't the music in me

La la la la oh  
La la la la  
No no no  
You aren't the music in me

It's like I met you before I knew  
Can explain  
There's a name for it

I'm saying words I always say

And it was hard  
'cause you see the fake me  
As you are  
I understand  
And that's less than I've ever known

To hear many voices  
Below the noise

I know, I am alone  
Oh you're singing to Sharpay

When I hear an awful song  
I know we don't belong  
Oh, you aren't the music in me

Yeah it's dying in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you aren't the music in me

Apart we are gonna sing  
We've got the weakness to sing what we feel  
Disconnected and fake

Can keep it all outside

La la la la  
La la la la  
No no no   
You aren't the music in me

La la la la  
La la la la  
No no no  
You aren't the music in me

When I hear an awful song  
I know we don't belong  
Oh, you aren't the music in me

Yeah it's dying in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you aren't the music in me

La la la la oh  
La la la la  
No no no  
You aren't the music in me 

**A.n: There it is! I'm not going to do the Sharpay version of this because they're too much alike. Please review!**


	5. I Do Dance

**A/n: Hi!**

(Ryan) Bye, pitcher, pitcher, bye pitcher, pitcher pitch.

(Chad) I've go to just do your thing.

(Ryan) Bye, pitcher, pitcher, bye pitcher, pitcher pitch.

I'II show you that it's two and the same:

Baseball, dancing, different game.

It's hard:

Step back from the plate, stop swingin.

(Chad) Don't wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what you do.

It ain't no pitch that you can show me.

(Girls) You'll always know if you always try.

(Chad) There's just one huge thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

(Chad) Come on!

(Ryan) You don't dance.

(Chad and Girls) I know I can.

(Ryan) Not a chance.

(Chad and Girls) It you could do this, well, I could do that.

(Ryan) But you don't dance.

(Chad) Hit it out of the park!

(Ryan)You don't dance.

(Chad) I say I can.  
(Ryan) There's not a chance.

(Chad) Slide home, I score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Ryan) You don't dance, no.

(Ryan) Bye, pitcher, pitcher, bye pitcher, pitcher pitch.

(Chad) I've go to just do your thing.

(Ryan) Bye, pitcher, pitcher, bye pitcher, pitcher pitch.

(Ryan) One-steppin, now you're up from bat.

Bases empty, please don't dance

It's hard:

Don't take your best shot, don't try it!

(Chad) I've got what it takes, playin your game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, NO!

I'II show you how I bat!

(Girls) You'll always know if you always try.

(Ryan) There's just one little thing that stops you ev'ry time. YEAH.

(Chad) Come on!

(Ryan) You don't dance.

(Chad and Girls) I know I can.

(Ryan) Not a chance.

(Chad and Girls) If you could do this, well, I could do that.

(Ryan) But you don't dance.

(Chad) Hit it out of the park!

(Ryan) You don't dance.  
(Chad) I say I can.

(Ryan) There's not a chance.

(Chad) Slide home, I score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Ryan) You don't dance, no.

(Chad) Lean fowards, tuck it out, take a chance.

Swing it in, spin around, do the dance.

(Ryan) Please just play ball, not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple and a curtain call.

(Chad) I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(Ryan) You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP.

(ALL!) Miss!

(Ryan) BYE!

Come on, miss it like this.

Oh, miss!

(Chad) Ooh

(Ryan) Jitterbug...please don't dance

That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

(Chad) You make a good pitch and I do believe.

(Ryan) I say you can't

(Chad) I know I can.

(Ryan and Chad) I do dance!

(Chad) I can do it.  
(Ryan) You don't dance, no.

(Chad) Nothin' to it. Atta boy, alta boy. YEAH.

(Ryan) (Ryan) Bye, pitcher, pitcher, bye pitcher, what?

(Chad) Uno, dos tres quatro, everybody swing!

(Chad) Come on!

(Ryan) You don't dance.

(Chad and Girls) I know I can.

(Ryan) Not a chance.

(Chad and Girls) If you could do this, well, I could do that.

(Ryan) But you don't dance.

(Chad) Hit it out of the park!

(Ryan) You don't dance.

(Chad) I say I can.

(Ryan) There's not a chance.

(Chad) Slide home, I score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Ryan) You don't dance, no.

**A/n: Please review! But no flames. If you don't like this please either use constrictive criticism or don't review at all. **


	6. I Gotta Go Your Own Way

Gabriella  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
always seems right these days  
life's not getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is never rearranged  
It's easy to say  
And I've gotta do what's best for you  
I'll be ok..  
You've go to move on and be who you are  
I just do belong here  
Don't hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
sun someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go your own way

I wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes down  
and I watch them fly everytime  
Another color turns to pink  
and it's just easy to watch it all  
slowly brighten up  
You're leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for you  
I'll be ok..  
You've go to move on and be who you are  
I just do belong here  
Don't hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
sun someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go your own way  
Troy  
What about you?  
What about nothing that we've been through?

Gabriella  
What about mistrust?

Troy  
You know I've always wanted to hurt you

Gabriella  
and what about you?  
Troy  
What are you supposed to do?

Gabriella  
I'm gonna stay, I won't miss you

Troy  
Won't miss you

Gabriella  
so  
You've got to move on and be who you are

Troy  
Why do you have to stay?

Gabriella  
I just don belong here  
Hope you don't understand

Troy:  
I'm trying to understand

Gabriella  
We might find our place in this  
sun someday  
but at least for now

Troy  
I want you to leave

Gabriella  
I wanna go your own way  
I've got to move on and be who you are

Troy  
What about you?

Gabriella  
I just don belong here  
Don't hope you understand

Troy  
Not trying to understand  
Gabriella  
We might find our place in this  
sun someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go your own away  
I gotta go your own away  
I gotta go your own away

**A/n: REVIEW!**


	7. Doubt On It

**A/n: HELLO!!! How was your New Years? Here's your chapter:**

Nobody's ever talkin' at me  
No one's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own mouth talkin'  
I need to count on you instead

Did you ever  
Find yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever  
Get off a ride and wanna get on  
Did you ever  
Hold close the ones you should of pushed away  
Did you ever hold on  
Did you ever know

I am gonna stop  
That's who you are  
Won't give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I lose what I found  
You know you can  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it  
I wanna make it wrong  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Tomorrow is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it

How will I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I do wanna make the same mistakes

Did you ever  
Bet your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever  
Blame you but never blame the world  
I will always  
Try to live a lie again  
I do wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I am gonna stopThat's who you are  
Won't give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I lose what I found  
You know you can  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it  
I wanna make it wrong  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Tomorrow is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it

Oh, hold down  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on up  
Gotta work on your swing  
Gotta do your own thing  
Hold down

It's so good at all  
To see your face and not recognize yourself  
Out on my own  
It's such a happy place  
Ooh  
The answers are all inside of you  
All I gotta do  
Is doubt

I am gonna stop  
I'm stop till I get my shot  
That's who you are  
That is your plan  
Will I end up on top you can  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, you can  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it  
I wanna make it wrong  
That's not the way  
To keep my life the same  
Tomorrow is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it, Doubt on it

You can not trust me.

**A/n: Okay, I know the phrase "doubt on it" isn't correct grammar, but bear with me. Also, I'll give a preview of the next chapter to whoever reviews, so press that little purple button!**


End file.
